Valentine
by Licht Helden
Summary: Di hari Valentine selain Coklat hadiah apa yang kau akan berikan kepada orang yang kau sukai ? penasaran ?


**Valentine**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pair : Naruto U x Sara**

**Disclaimer Naruto : Mashashi Kisimoto**

**Warning!!**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur gaje dengan karakter yang Out of Character, menyebabkan pembaca merasa mual, pusing, sakit mata, stroke, serangan jantung, gagal ginjal dan juga menyebabkan gangguan jiwa**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari

Merupakan saat dimana semua makhluk memulai aktivitas sehari-harinya, ada yang berangkat ke sekolah, Bekerja, Berbelanja dan ada juga yang udah t sedang merumpi.

Terlihat disebuah jalan trotoar ada sepasang sejoli yang memakai seragam sekolah sedang berjalan bersama.

"Hei Naru, kau tau ini hari apa?."

Akashi Sara, seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kulit putih khas orang Jepang yang memiliki mata hazel yang indah di kedua matanya bertanya pada temannya yang ada disampingnya. Gadis itu memakai sebuah seragam Konoha Gakuen namun yang membedakannya dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen pada umumnya ialah ada sebuah armband berwarna merah dengan tulisan OSIS, yang menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu merupakan bagian dari Osis dengan posisi, Ketua OSIS. Selain Ketua OSIS Akashi Sara merupakan salah satu Primadona disekolahnya , Wajahnya yang cantik, rambut merah yang menawan dengan kulit putih porselen dan juga sifatnya yang tegas namun lembut membuat nya menjadi salah satu wanita idaman di sekolah ini Akagami no Shirayuki Hime itulah julukan yang di berikan murid disekolah ini kepada Sara.

"Hari ini ? Hari dimana kau mendapatkan Loker dan juga kolong meja penuh dengan tumpukan coklat berbentuk hati." Dengan intonasi suara yang lesu tak lupa aura suram disekeliling Naru, teman dari Sara menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naru atau Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto merupakan teman dari Akashi Sara, pemuda tampan bersurai blonde dengan iris mata Blue Shappire menawan seperti langit tanpa awan di siang hari, ia memiliki kulit sedikit Tan yang membuatnya terlihat seksi di mata para kaum hawa tak lupa sosoknya yang cerdas, jago olahraga, easy going, ramah dan selalu tersenyum terhadap siapapun membuatnya ia sangat populer di Konoha Gakuen dengan julukan Perperct Prince. Untuk pakaian Ia mengenakan Seragam Konoha Gakuen pada umumnya dengan rapi. Sungguh seorang Ikemen.

Sara hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Naruto, baginya saat ini keadaan Naruto sangatlah lucu dan jarang terlihat di depan orang lain, Di depan orang lain selain teman dekatnya Naruto selalu menjadi pribadi yang Energik dan Murah senyum dengan kata lain sebagai Ikemen Naruto menjaga Imagenya, Ikemen sekali.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri ia langsung menatap Sara yang tertawa kecil, lengkungan bibirnya sedikit terangkat keatas atau tersenyum melihat wajah cantik teman disampingnya tertawa karena dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?." Tanya sara pada Naruto yang terus menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Karena kau sangatlah Cantik saat senyum ataupun tertawa". Ujar Naruto pada Sara yang saat ini yang menatapnya dengan menyipit, lalu Naruto langsung menatap kedepan dan sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya dengan tangan yang menutup hidung sampai mulut nya, sehingga saat ini Sara ada di belakang Naruto

_"Mulut sialan !!!!!". _Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Sedangkan Sara, langkah kakinya sedikit melambat tat kala mendengar perkataan Naruto, Ia terkejut dengan semburat merah tercipta di pipi putih yang sedikit chuuby itu.

"C..cantik ? dia biang Aku c..cantik ?". Ujar Sara dalam Hati dan Pikirannya.

Naruto berbalik lalu kemudian ia sedikit berteriak kepada Sara yang lumayan jauh darinya.

"Hey Sara ayo cepat sedikit lagi jam masuk atau kau mau terlambat?!".

Atas tindakan Naruto barusan, Sara tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu ia menyusul Naruto yang ada di depannya sembari berlari kecil seraya sedikit berujar

"A..ah Iyaa tunggu aku Naru !!!."

.

.

.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_14 Februari tahun lalu di Konoha Gakuen_**

_Dalam sebuah ruangan kelas terlihat Uzumaki Naruto yang dikerubungi oleh segerombolan gadis SMA kelasnya maupun kelas lain baik itu Kaka kelas ataupun adik kelasnya. Ia sedikit kewalahan dalam menghadapi siswi-siswi yang ingin memberikan hadiah Valentine._

_"Naruto-kun terimalah ini"_

_"Naruto-kun bisakah kau menerima coklat ini"_

_"Naruto-Senpai tolong terima ini"_

_"Orang populer mati saja sana !!"_

_Dengan wajah dan senyuman kikuk Naruto merespon mereka semua terkecuali perkataan yang paling akhir._

"Hey_ kalian semua cepat kembali ke kelas kalian semua, sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berakhir." Ujar seorang gadis yang ternyata Sara selaku ketua OSIS yang baru.__"_

_Aku tak mau mendapat penolakan karena kalau kalian menolak maka siap-siaplah kalian untuk membersihkan seluruh sekolah selama seminggu"._ _Sara berbicara dengan intonasi tegas, sehingga membuat para siswi yang asalnya heboh menjadi hening karena mereka tahu bahwa Sara merupakan Ketua OSIS yang tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Dan dengan perlahan dengan raut kekecewaan mereka semua para siswi-siswi meninggalkan kelas Naruto untuk masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing._

Sedangkan_ untuk Naruto ? Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena ada yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari gerombolan siswi yang buas dan menakutkan. Ia melihat siapa yang menjadi_ penyelamatnya

_Terpana_

_Sungguh ini kali pertamanya melihat seorang yang mirip sekali ibunya yang cantik, lalu setelah semua para siswi itu bubar Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah Sara yang sedang mengawasi para siswi yang pergi.__"_

_Ano kaichou..._."

Mendengar_ suara memanggilnya lantas Sara memalingkan wajahnya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat seorang siswa dengan julukan Perpect Prince berdiri dihadapannya_.

_"Hm, ada apa Uzumaki-san?."_

"Terimakasih_ telah menolong ku"._

_Wajah Sara sedikit mengerut mendengar penuturan yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto dengan raut sedikit datar dan berujar dengan Intonasi yang tegas.__"_

_Uzumaki-san, sebetulnya aku hanya menjalankan tugasku untuk mendisiplinkan siswa-siswi disekolah ini jadi aku sejujurnya tidak ada niat untuk membantumu"._

_Setelah berkata Sara langsung pergi ke kelasnya meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku lalu tersenyum misterius._

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara Lonceng tanda Pulang sekolah berbunyi. Para murid yang mendengar nya langsung bergegas untuk menutup mata pelajaran tak lupa mereka membereskan peralatan sekolah. Murid - murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas dan sekolah untuk pulang kecuali Naruto dan Sara yang saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolah, disana mereka berbincang - bincang tentang bagaimana hari ini saat berada di sekolah. Ini adalah rutinitas rutin semenjak satu tahun lalu

Berbincang sambil menunggu matahari terbenam diatas sekolah

"Hei Naruto, tahun ini siswi-siswi di sekolah kita tidak mengejarmu dan memberikanmu cokelat ?." Tanya Sara pada Naruto seraya menatap murid-murid yang bergegas pulang. Yah dulu waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya selaku ketua OSIS dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Naruto yang memberikan ucapan terimakasih padanya.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sara mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit yang berwarna oranye

"Yah tahun ini entah kenapa mereka tidak seagresif tahun kemarin, hanya coklat dalam loker dan kolong meja..." Naruto menjeda perkataannya lalu menatap Sara yang juga menatapnya dengan raut bingung.

"Hanya itu ?."

"Yah mungkin mereka mengira kalau kita pacaran, mengingat kedekatan kita akhir-akhir ini sehingga mereka hanya menyimpannya di loker dan kolong meja". Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sara Naruto melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu ? Apa kau tidak memberikan cokelat ke seseorang?."

Sara tersenyum simpul memikirkan pemikiran para murid yang mengira bahwa Dirinya dan Naruto sedang dalam hubungan.

"Yah tak aneh kalau mereka berpikiran begitu, lagipula selama tidak menggangu itu tidak masalah". Ujar Sara dengan lembut, Ia masih menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Untuk apa aku memberikan cokelat untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangku".

Sara menatap Mata biru Naruto. Hazel dan Shappire bertemu . Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam dengan mereka berdua seakan terpaku pada keindahan yang ada dihadapan mereka. Angin berhembus perlahan.

Blue Shappire dan Brown Hazel bertemu.

Dengan perlahan mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah mereka masing, dan secara refleks sebelah tangan Naruto menangkup sebelah pipi Sara yang memejamkan matanya

Kiss

Mereka berdua berciuman dengan latar belakang matahari yang akan terbenam. Ciuman itu penuh akan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Tak lama kemudian karena kehabisan oksigen secara perlahan, kedua dahi mereka bersentuhan, saling menatap dengan semburat merah kecil di pipi mereka.

"Yah betul juga, valentine tidak harus dengan sebuah coklat". Ujar Naruto lalu kemudian ia tertawa kecil memeluk Sara kedalam dekapannya, Ia melihata Sara yang memalingkan sedikit wajahnya kesamping malu, kedua tangannya di depan dada Naruto. Sebelah tangan Naruto kemudian memegang dagu Sara dan memalingkan wajah Sara untuk melihatnya.

"Sara, Aku Mencintaimu".

Semburat merah di pipi Sara menebal tak kala ia menatap Naruto dan mendengar ucapan cinta Naruto padanya. Sara menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sara menangkup kedua pipi Naruto lalu perlahan keduanya kembali berciuman untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**Note :**

**Fict apa ini ??? :V**

**Anjay tadinya gak bakal gini tapi apa daya ada beberapa acara dadakan. Jadi, ngerjainnya ngasal kek gini :v wkwkw**

**Maafkeun saya bila fict ini kurang memuaskan karena jujur saya sedang belajar menulis**

**Saya undur diri sampai jumpa**

**RnR**


End file.
